et si je te montrait qui je suis
by ina-eyes
Summary: Slash harry/draco Et si l'agressivité de Draco était de la maladresse,et si lorsqu'il lance des piques il préfairerait dire des mots doux.Et si il cachait son amour par de la haine.Mais Draco est fatigué et vas tenté d'enfin ce déclarer....
1. Default Chapter

résumé:Et si l'agressivité de Draco était de la maladresse,et si lorsqu'il lance des piques il préfairerait dire des mots doux.Et si il cachait son amour par de la haine.Mais Draco est fatigué et vas tenté d'enfin ce déclarer....  
  
Attention:c'est un slash alors si vous n'aimez pas mieux vaut ne pas lire.....  
  
disclaimer:ummmmmmmmmmh,c'est drole mais à première vue mes parents ne m'ont pas appelé J.K.Rowling et Harry potter ne m'appartien pas ou bien toute ma vie est un mensonge et je suis dans la matrix!!!!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois ou j'ai rencontré harry potter.  
  
J'était dans une boutique de diagon halley et je l'ai vue l'air perdue,et naif. J'en ai déduit qu'il était en première année tout comme moi, il semblait avoir des difficultées pour choisir sa robe de sorcier,j'avais compris qu'il était un peut désorienté par le monde des sorciers,j'ai soupsonné qu'il venait d'une famille de moldue.....  
  
Subissant encore l'influence de mon père j'en ai éprouvé un peut de mépris.  
  
Malgrés mes aprioris je tentais de discuter avec lui.  
  
je le trouvait assez commun,le genre de garçon qui n'atire pas l'attention,je décidais de lui parler et je remarquais qu'il avait des yeux vert qui n'avait eux rien d'inintéressant.  
  
On avait parlé assez facilement,je le trouvait sympatique et puis on c'est disputé à propos de ce balourd d'Hagrid.  
  
Dans le train je lui ai ensuite proposé mon amitié et il a refusé de me serrer la main,ça fierté m'avais mis en colère à ce moment là,mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui,ma haine au fil des années c'est transformer en atirance.  
  
J'ai éprouvé pour lui du respect,puis de l'admiration,puis de la sympatie et enfin beaucoup plus......  
  
Mais la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour lui exprimer à été de l'agresser et de montrer froid avec ces amis.Ainsi j'atirai toujours son attention,je n'était pas de ce fait un petit sylverine annonime à ces yeux,mais Draco Malfoy son pire ennemi.  
  
C'est comme ça que j'en suis venue à l'insulté lui et ces amis des pires façon.  
  
Si j'ai due me comporter de la sorte c'est aussi à cause de mon père qui ne me pardonnerai pas que je me montre ammical avec Harry,surtout aprés qu'il est défait plusieurs fois Voldemort.Et parce que j'éprouvait de la peur par rapport au regard des autres appartenant à la maison des serpentards.  
  
Mais je suis fatigué des pseudos amitiés que j'entretien avec Crabbe et Goyles ou des regards que me lances Pansy Parkinson ou des réflexion des membres de ma familles.  
  
Alors aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision en meme temps qu'une nouvelle année commence.,  
  
je ne vais pas l'agresser comme à chaque fois ,je ne peut plus supporter de me montrer dur avec lui et désagréable, je vais faire les choses petit à petit:je ne viendrait pas l'ennuier,j'essérait de me raprocher de ses amis et ainsi l'amener à me concider comme faisant partie des leurs.  
  
D'ailleurs les choses ont l'air de se passer dans le sens que j'espère.  
  
En effet, mon père il y a peut est rentré fou de rage à la maison,au ministère il a entendue une rumeur comme quoi Dumbledore à l'intention de faire un échange entre les différentes maison pour raprocher les élèves.D'aprés moi il est certain qu'il y aura un échange entre Grifondor et serpentard,ennemi depuis plusieurs génération,avec un peut de chance je serais ammené à intégrer Griffon d'or.  
  
Pendant que je réfléchit à tout ça je suis encore dans l'expres poudlard,j'a vraiment hate d'ariver à l'école,avant de partir je ne l'ai vue qu'une raction de seconde avant qu'il monte.....j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peut grandit.....  
  
Cette année sera une année pleine de promesse,je le sent!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
note de l'auteur : mon dieu draco en amoureux transi ça me fait bizzard....mais c'est vraiment sympas à écrire  
  
Le chapitre est un peut court mais c'est l'introduction.  
  
ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi si vous reviewer je suis une petite nouvelle vous savez.  
  
Je vous remercie d'avance!!!! 


	2. les sentiments d'harry

Disclaimer:avoir ou ne pas avoir les droits sur harry tel est la question,je ne demande pas la lune je me satisferait meme de Néville qui est gentil comme tout......  
  
  
  
  
  
La fin des vacances d'été sont passé trés vite, ça a été un vrai plaisir d'etre retrouver la famille Weasley,et j'ai eu une petit pincement au coeur avant de partir,mais cela ne veut surtout pas dire que je regrette de rentrer à l'école,bien au contraire,ça ne me fera pas de mal de reprendre la pratique du quiditch,l'utilisation de la magie et commencer une nouvelle année,il m'a semblé que meme les réflexions de Malfoy serais la bien venue,étrangement elles m'ont laissés comme un manque.......  
  
c'est un peut étrange mais je crois que j'ai pensé à lui pendant ces vacances,pourtant les coups de Dudley et ces insultes aurait dû etre un admirable substituts de mes petites disputes avec Malfoy.  
  
Juste avant d'entrer dans l'express poudlard je l'ai surpris à me regarder des pieds à la tête, mais j'ai agit comme si de rien était bien que je n'aprécie pas particulièrement que l'on me toise avec mépris et je suis entré rapidement dans le train.Il n'ai pas apparut dans le vagon que j'avais choisis comme les années précédente.  
  
Je l'ai fait remarquer à Ron et il m'a répondut que moin il le vérait et mieux il se porterait. Quand à Hermione et moi n'avons pue qu'aquiécer.Et il m'a semblé que Hermione me lançait des regards suspicieux et lorsque agacé par ces regards, j'ai finit par crier à moitié "Quoi?",elle a fait la moue et m'a dit qu'elle en discuterait plus tard avec moi et à rajouter en chuchotant "lorsque Ron ne seras pas là."  
  
Je ne cherchais pas à en apprendre plus connaissant bien Hermione,je savais que je n'en tirerais rien et Ron semblait faché d'avoir été mis un instant à l'écart.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa donc dans un silence un peut mal à l'aise et j'était soulagé d'entendre annoncer notre arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
Nous avons rapidement pris place à la table des Griffondors,il y avait déjà Néville,Dean et les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Juste aprés la répartition des nouveaux dans les différentes maisons,Dumbledore a commencé son discour,en jettant un coup d'oeil à la table des serpentards j'ai put voire que Crabbe et Goyle s'amusait à immiter les gestes de Dumbledore faisant s'ésclafer le reste de la table.Hermione qui avait aussi vue leur petite jeu fit une remarque sur leur immaturité.Et puis mon regard se posa sur Malfoy,lui ne faisait rien et regardait dans le vide, l'air ennuier.....  
  
Et puis Dumbledore à dit quelque chose qui a imposé le silence dans la salle meme celle des serpentards et lorsque ont lui a demandé de répéter il dit un grand sourire au lèvre "j'ai tout symplement dit que 4 élèves dans toute les clases de chaques maison intègrerait durant un trimestre une autre maison,ce qui nous permettra d'augmenter la cohésion entre les élèves de poudlard et peut etre meme effacer quelque vieille rencune."  
  
Tout les élèves était éffaré et lorsqu'il ajouta"vous serez si vous faite partie de l'échange en demandant aux préfets de vos maison respective."la plupart des élèves se jetèrent alors sur les préfets.Ron et moi avions laissé Hermione demander les renseignement à notre place,elle réaparut peut de temps aprés l'air soulagé et nous dit que nous étions encore à Griffondore mais que ce n'était pas le cas de Néville,Dean,Lavande et Parvati.Je me détendait jusqu'a ce qu'elle ajoute"mais ils sont remplacer par Pansy Parkinson,Malfoy,et deux autres élèves de serpentards que je ne connait pas".  
  
Les préfets nous ordonnères de les suivres jusqu'au dortoire accompagner des nouveaux élèves, pendant que je marchait je sentait le regard de Draco dans mon dos,il était sans doute en train de préparer un mauvais coup et devait se réjouir de pouvoir m'ennuier avec des réflexions stupides......  
  
"Hé Potter! Fait attention à toi cette nuit!"  
  
Gagné, il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à moi et durant tout un trimestre .  
  
Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire cette année,je me retournait et me dirigeait vers lui puis l'atrapait par le col.  
  
"Il n'y aura pas de dispute cette année,si nous devons etre dans le meme dortoir je ne veut pas à avoir à supporter tes petites vannes et....."  
  
Je m'arétait,surpris à la fois parce qu'il ne disait rien et j'éprouvait une sensation étrange du au fait que dans l'action mon visage se soit autant raproché du sien.....  
  
je sentait commencer à rougir et je le lachait pour qu'il ne remarque rien,mais j'était loin d'avoir le tain aussi rouge que son visage,évidament avec un tain aussi clair son visage pique d'impressionant fart,j'interprétait cela comme étant de la colère.  
  
Puis je l'entendais bredouiller "entendue!"  
  
Sans doute la rage l'empéchait de parler.Lorsque je me retournais pour retrouver mes amies je vie qu'Hermione n'avait rien raté de la discution et elle déclara "oui il faut qu'on en parle et tout de suite."  
  
Elle me pris la main et m'entrenna dans une salle vide.  
  
"Heu,Harry ne te vexe surtout pas mais....."commença t'elle un peut hésitante.  
  
"Et bien quoi?"  
  
"Heu....et bien je me suis dit que tu semblait....umh comment dire ça...amoureux de Malfoy"  
  
"QUOIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!"je lui urlait presque dessu.   
  
Elle parut effrayé puis se repris,et elle adopta une position combative.  
  
"Et bien oui,durant les vacances tu n'a parler que de lui,depuis que tu es à Poudlard tu lui lances des regards et maintenant tu te met à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles,alors si tu ne te rends pas compte de tes propres sentiments je te plein énormément"  
  
Et elle me planta là,je me contentait de la regarder partir en me disant que je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide,il arrivait qu'Hermione se montre vraiment stupide mais quelque chose en moi me soufla qu'elle avait peut etre raison.......  
  
Voila le véritable premier chapitre est bouclé et je remercie vraiment tout le monde pour les gentilles review ça fait vraiment plaisir,surtout pour une petite nouvelle,en tout cas c'est plus longt que ce que je pensait écrire.  
  
Haaaaaaaa Harry a parfois un coté tétue et un peut bourue(ce qui ne cache rien à son charme) c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'une amie comme Hermione pour l'aider,quesque fairait ces garçons sans nous les filles, hein?hein?Moi je vous le dit les dinausors reignerait sur la terre sans les femmes...  
  
@+ 


	3. reculer

J'ai commencé à m'intaller dans le dortoire et à ranger mes affaires.La plus part des garçons de Grifondore me lancent des regards noirs et semblent prés à s'en prendre à moi.Mais leur réaction est tout à fait normal aprés tout je n'ai jamais rien fait pour atirer leur sympathie au par avant bien au contraire.Les autres avaient refuser de s'installer prés de l'autre garçon de Serpentards et de moi meme,de se fait les lits autour de nous étaient libre,je me demandaient si les élèves allaient faire durer cette mise en quarentaine durant tout le trimèstre.  
  
Je ne pouvais m'empécher de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction de la porte,Harry était partit avec Granger depuis un bon moment et ils c'étaient isoler,peut etre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Pourtant j'avais eu l'impression que si il avait autant rougit au moment ou il m'avait agriper c'est parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi.  
  
Je ressentais soudain une forte colère et une certaine jalousie.Mais je savait que quelque par cette jalousie avait toujours été présente,aprés tout Granger et Weasley avaient toujours partagé avec lui des avantures incroyables,mais ils étaient aussi là pour le soustenir dans des moments difficiles.Il y avait sans doute de trés fort sentiments entre eux trois et peut etre que je n'arriverait jamais à etre aussi proche de lui que l'était ces amis.  
  
La porte du dortoire s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaitre un Harry trés en colère,et perturbé.Je le vis s'approcher de Weasley,il discutère quelque minute,Harry avait l'air de plus en plus faché et semblait maintenant crier sur Weasley puis il donnait l'impression de chercher quelque chose dans la salle. Son regard se posa sur le lit proche de moi. Et s'y dirigea d'un pats décider.Et il commença à déballer ces affaires et pendant qu'il gardait le regard bessé il déclara"ne crois pas que je suis heureux d'avoir un lit proche du tien c'est juste que Ron a été suffisament bête pour oublier de me garder un lit à coté du sien, alors....."  
  
"Alors,tu es obliger de me supporter toute les nuits jusqu'au trimestre prochain"  
  
pendant que je me disait que personnellement ce n'était pas pour me déplaire,je ratais sa réponse.  
  
"Heu tu disais?"  
  
"Que pour moi c'est le comble de la mauvaise journée,des serpentards à Griffondore,Hermione qui me raconte n'importe quoi,Ron qui se fiche de moi et enfinje dors avec Malfoy....enfin à coté"  
  
Il me jeta un bref coup d'oeil embarassé par le lapsus,mais il se remit à ranger ces affaires d'un air géner.  
  
J'essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmoshère mais comme toujours je ne pouvait m'empécher de faire une réflexion désagréable."Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me raconter ta vie Potter?"  
  
Chasser le naturel....  
  
"Oh non,ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien à te dire."  
  
Nous restions à nous occuper de nos affaires sans nous parler,je me sentait de plus en plus mal puis il se tourna vers moi et siffla d'admiration  
  
"Incroyable tu as rangé tout parfaitement,tu es toujours aussi maniaque?"  
  
"Non,mais mes parents aiment que je le soit!"je lui expliquait en soupirant.  
  
Il me regarda en souriant"Ho, alors je suppose que tu dois etre l'enfant parfait?"  
  
"Je suppose, oui!"  
  
Il continua à me poser des questions sure ma famille essayant de paraitre que moyennement intéresse,je répondait rapidement pour ne pas etre tanter de l'agresser ou l'ennuier.  
  
La conversation avait l'air de l'amuser et de l'intéresser et toute trace de colère semblait avoir disparut en lui.   
  
Au fure et à mesure que nous continuions, il me poussa à parler de ma famille, de mes amis, et meme de chose plus personnelle.J'était vraiment surpris de pouvoir parler si facilement avec lui,j'avais réussis.  
  
Il était tard dans la nuit quand la conversation tomba sur l'amour.  
  
Il s'aprocha plus prés de moi pour pouvoir murmurer et n'etre entendut de personne,et je me sentait étrange de le savoir si proche de moi  
  
"Vous etes ensemble,non?Toi et Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
je ne pouvais m'empécher de rire"Non mais tu l'as vue?Elle est idiote, superficielle et pour ne rien gacher elle n'est pas jolie."  
  
"Ce n'est pas gentil mais ce n'est pas faut non plus."  
  
"Et toi tu sors avec Hermione Granger."j'attendais la réponse avec apréention  
  
"Hermione?Bien sure que non, c'est mon amie, un peut comme ma soeur...mais sinon il y a bien quelqun dont tu sois amoureux?"  
  
J'étais si soulagé par sa réponse que je ne faisait plus attention à ce que je disais"Oui,oui bien sure et c'est...."  
  
je m'intérompit à temps et lui jetais un coup d'oeil. Dans le noir je ne pouvais voire son expression mais au ton de sa voix je sue à quel point j'avais éveillé sa curiosité,il me dit en se raprochant encore plus "laisse moi deviner,c'est Crabbe ou Goyle?"Il riait à présent.  
  
Je me sentait un peut vexer"Bien sure que non,tu les a regardé,tu veux vraiment savoir?"  
  
Je commençait à etre agasser   
  
"Mhh,j'aimerait bien" dit il.  
  
Je soupirait et déclarait:"c'est toi qui l'a voulu"  
  
Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et commençait à l'embrasser. Au début il ne réagit pas, peut etre trop surpris puis il posa les bras autour de mon coup, mais lorsque je le poussait sur le lit, je sentit ma joue me bruler et il me repoussa violament.  
  
Puis je sentit qu'il se levait et quitait le dortoire.  
  
J'attendit qu'il revienne durant plusieurs heures,pour qu'il m'explique son soudain revirement.J'étais paniqué, j'avais peur d'etre allé trop loingt.  
  
Je me demendais si il fallait que je cours aprés lui ou si il valait mieux le laisser seul.  
  
Je finissait par m'endormir et lorsque je me réveillait,il n'était toujours pas rentré au dortoir.  
  
Voila pour le 3em chapitre (un peut cour je vous l'accorde) quel suspens,qu'elle force dans cette fin,quel auteur sadique.j'espère que vous ne m'envouler pas trop.  
  
J'ai recu vraiment de trés gentille review et je ne pensait pas en recevoir autant d'un seul coup j'ai été trés agréablement surprise et je vous remercie.  
  
Au juste le surnom Dray pour Draco vient des fan ou d'un des romans?C bien la preuve que je dois les relire....  
  
à+ 


	4. un pas en avant un pas en arrière

rox:béééééééééééé  
  
rox:bééééééééééééé béééééééééééééé  
  
Harry:quoi?  
  
rox:meuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Harry:hein?  
  
rox:wouf  
  
Harry:ok d'accords!  
  
disclaimer:miaou  
  
Qu'est ce qui c'était passé?Je n'avais rien compris....rien du tout! D'accords on a bien discuté,d'accord on a bien ri,mais de là à m'embasser. Et le pire c'est que j'ai bien aim....non je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chôses! J'avais bien fait de fuire;mais j'avais l'impression d'etre ridicule, me cacher dans les toilettes toutes la nuit! Vraiment j'avais tout d'une gamine attardée!!  
  
Il fallait absolument que j'en parle avec quelqun.....peut etre avec Hermione et Ron....j'essayais de me calmer, respirais un bon coup et me dirigeais vers la table des Griffons d'or pour le petit déjeuner  
  
Durant tout le repas je ne m'intéressais qu'à mes pieds, bien sure j'avais remarqué son entré et bien sure je savais qu'il ne m'avais pas quité des yeux mais je n'osais pas le regarder.  
  
Il fallait que je tire tout ça au clair,mes sentiments......  
  
Durant les cours il cessa de faire attention à moi et il semblait agacé,puis lassé il cessa et se plongea dans les cours.J'en était soulagé,j'aimerais qu'il face comme rien ne s'était passé  
  
.Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas me quiter des yeux,Hermione essayait d'atirer mon attention.Elle finit par me lancer un papier avec une petite note.  
  
"qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Malfoy?"  
  
Et en quoi ça là regardais?  
  
je lui renvoyais la petite note  
  
"Absolument rien "  
  
Avec un peut de chance elle accepteras de me laisser tranquile  
  
mais c'était sans compter son obstination  
  
"on en parle à la bibliothèque!"  
  
Même à travers un simple morceau de papier je sentais son ton cathégorique. Je décidais de ne pas incister et d'accepter mon destin.  
  
Je trainais des pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou je devais retrouver Ron et Hermione,sur le chemin je rencontrais Malfoy je tournais la tête faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vue.Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler mais la referma ausitôt et passa à côté de moi d'un pas vif.  
  
Je me sentais de plus en plus mal,peut être que j'avais besoin de parler,peut être bien......  
  
A la bibliothêque Ron et Hermione m'attendais déjà. Je leur racontais tout ce qui c'était passé. Ron me jetat un regard qui voulait dire "quel manque de gout mon pauvre Harry,avec Malfoy?"Hermione elle fronçait les sourcils  
  
"Enfin voyons,Harry si tu continue à avoir peur de tout comme ça,il ne se passeras rien,bon c'est vrai c'était un peut rap....."  
  
"UN PEUT RAPIDE IL M' A SOTTER DESSU QUAND MEME!"  
  
  
  
tout les élèves de la bibliothèque se tournère vers moi.Ron me pris par l'épole et me força à me rassoir et chuchautat si bas que je n'entendis presque pas ces mots  
  
"Du calme,du calme,ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tu est trop sérieux,tu réfléchis trop,tu devrais être un peut plus spontanné, même si c'est.....Malfoy"  
  
Je soupirais.Peut être avaient ils raison, ça ne servait à rien de fuire. Je devais affronter Malfoy.  
  
"Bon je vais lui parler,mais c'est facile de donner des conseils quand on arrive même pas à se déclarer...."  
  
Je les laissais rouge,se lançant des regards genés et partait à la recherche de Malfoy......  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Les notes de Rox: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa désolé d'une si lo,ngue absence mais la reprise des cpours à été bien difficile. Je remercie Céline.S dont les gentilles review mon motivés pour reprendre se fic et bien sure toute les gentils lecteurs qui ce sont intéressé à ce fic.  
  
bon pour la suite je jure qu'il y aura plus de harry/draco et non Draco pendant ce temps n'est pas en train de se balancer à une corde,je n'aimes pas trop les fics ou les gens veulent se suicider parce qu'on les a jeter.  
  
LEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN(c'est le crie du paon pour ce qui connaisse) 


End file.
